templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Jormungand
Jormungand's History Tracyn after assisting the Mandalorian Protectorate in the apprehension of a gang of wanted criminals at first waved off a reward."Mandalore is my home and it is my duty as a Mandalorian to help protect my home. However when a small detonation left over from a detonation pack attached to his engines destroyed his ship forcing him to eject, he reconsidered the reward. He took one of the Norse Class combat freighter as a reward. After flying it for several missions he came to be very fond of the ship. On a trip to meditate and calm himself he came across a battle between a pirate group, an organized crime ring, and the local militia. Seeing that the local militia was vastly outnumbered having only 3 fighter squads, and 2 freighters compared to the 6 fighter squads and 4 freighters the pirates had and the 10 fighter squads, and 6 freighters the crime ring had. Tracyn sent a comm message to the local milita telling them that he was assisting them and a comm message to his fellow Templars. After a long and exhausting battle, the crime ring and pirates retreated after suffering the destruction of 2/3rds of their freighters and half of their fighters. However the victory had it's consequences Tracyn's trusty ship had a large majority of the hull as well as most of the weaponry ripped off in the explosion of the largest freighter. After having it rather unceremoniously brought back to Zonama Sekot he asked the shipbuilders to help him restore it. They managed to salvage what was left of the hull thanks to Tracyn's quick thinking in pulling the large hull fragments back into his ship's holding bay. After melting all of the hull down and recasting it thinner over the entire ship, they added somethign new. They made the ship sentient, growing it from seed-partners, Tracyn bonded with 13 of them,making a strong connection to the ship. Tracyn named the ship Jormungand, and he bonded it with it, allowing for them to talk telepathically. The ship also somehow developed a new ablity the ablity to rearrange itself, to form a robotic shape. = Background = The Norse class freighter was developed for advanced space based constructions. It's interesting design also made it a ship favored by smugglers and pirates who used it to move contraband as well as capture enemy ships. The Mandalorian Protectorate quickly took an interest in the Norse class freighter and made moves to upgrade it into a military grade ship. MandalMotors agreed to their demands and the Norse class combat freighter was formed. With the high cost of creating one few were built and only those who had means of obtaining one through MandalMotors had one of the combat classes, the regular civilian version was mainly used as a construction ship and a type of salvage vessel. Original Ship Stats *Name/Model Number: Norse class combat freighter *Designer/Manufacturer: MandalMotors *Combat Designation:Light Combat Freighter. *Scale:Freighter *Length:100 meters *Width: 25 meters *Height: 25 meters from bottom most point to top most point *Crew: 4 ( 1 pilot, 1 copilot/navigator, 1 comm officer, and 1 gunner) *Skeleton Crew: 1 pilot *Sublight Speed: 176MGTL *Hyperdrive Speed: Class 3 *Hyperdrive Backup: Class 6 *Atmospheric Speed:118 km/s *Manuverability: Good *Cargo Capacity: 50 tons *Starfighter Capacity: N.A *Troop Capacity: 1 squad *Consumables: 4 months *Weapons: 2 photon machine guns, 1 turbolaser cannon*submounted* 2 extend able grappling arms *Sensors: High for Civilian ship *Shield/Hull Rating: 15SU/17RU *Support Craft:N/A *Special Ability: Grappling arms: The Norse Class light combat freighter, is equipped with two "arms" that extend outwards and are used for moving obstacles as well as transporting large objects. They can also be used as weapons to rip another ship apart. = Modified Ship stats = *Name: Jormungand modified Norse class combat freighter *Class: Gunship *Hyperdrive Class: 1 *Weapon(s):--*2 photon machine guns, --*1 turbolaser cannon*submounted*, --*2 extend able grappling arms, --*2 mass driver cannons, --*2 ion blasters, *2 laser cannons, --*1 plasma jets with linked lasers(flamethrower can be used in vacuum due to the plasma jets linked lasers) located in the "mouth" *Shields: particle and ray *Sublight Speed: 195 mglt *Crew: 4 ( 1 pilot, 1 copilot/navigator, 1 comm officer, and 1 gunner) *Passenger(s): 8 *Max Cargo : 50 tons *Interior Description: The interior is large and spacious in places while in others it is smaller.It is decorated only in the quarters and the small living area. One of the room has been converted to an armory and the hanger can fit 2 large speeders and 4 speeder bikes with a little space left over. *Special Ability: Rage of The Dragon(Tracyn's modification) - The ship unleashes a blazing barrage of fire on one target at a concentrated point. Grappling arms(stock): The Norse Class light combat freighter, is equipped with two "arms" that extend outwards and are used for moving obstacles as well as transporting large objects. They can also be used as weapons to rip another ship apart.